Regaining Lost Memories
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Everything was perfect...until Akito ruined everything. Read the story of Kyo and his girlfriend and how they struggle through the loss of Hana's memories. P.S: Hana is an OC.


"Shigure help me!" The brown haired girl screamed and giggled, running away from her orange haired boyfriend. The older man looked up from his writing and smiled. Hana had once again pulled a prank on Kyo and was now running to safety. A laugh burst from Shigure's lips as he saw what happened to Kyo. It was obvious he was soaking wet but a layer of flour was dumped on him and with his movements, the two cooking ingredients mixed and became a gooey white mess.

"Hana get back here," Kyo hollared.

"Nah I'm good over here," she giggled innocently. The ruby eyed boy growled and then jumped for her. She ran in to opposite direction and soon, they were trapped on either side of the table, waiting for the other to make the first move. Shigure looked at young couple and sighed.

"If your going to continue this, please do it outside so you don't break my house anymore, Kyo," the black haired man said. Kyo's head snapped in Shigure's direction then.

"Who says I break it all the time?" He hissed. While Kyo's attention was not on her, Hana then ran outside laughing.

"Get back here!" He bellowed again for what seemed like the thousandth time, "you helped her didn't you?" Kyo questioned. Shigure simply chuckled. Kyo groaned and ran after his crazy girlfriend. As he got outside, he saw Hana standing a little way away from him, a bucket of water in her hands as protection.

"Hana..." The cat growled, slowly walking towards her. The green eyed girl laughed but he could tell she was getting nervous now.

"Give me the bucket," he stated, his hand outstretched.

"But what if I don't want you because I know what you'll do," she challenged, smirking. Kyo had had enough by now and grabbed the bucket from her hands. Now he was in control and he smirked. Fear was in her green orbs and she slowly backed away.

"Now Kyo..." She tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"Payback," was all he said before the water from the bucket went flying and drenched her. She gasped in shock but it was far from over. Kyo then ran up to her in her state of shock and wrapped his arms around her waist, getting her gooey as well with his hug.

"Ahh, Kyo, let me go!" She screamed.

"Not a chance," he chuckled and hugged her tighter. She squealed and squirmed but it was no use. His grip was iron strong.

"Give up yet?" He whispered in her ear, teasing her.

"Yeah I give up," she sighed in defeat. He chuckled and let her go. A grin met her lips and she suddenly turned to push him onto the ground before running to take a shower.

"Hana!" He screamed but all he got for a response was laughter.

After the eventful day with Hana and Kyo, everyone was now sitting at the table, enjoying their evening meal. Yuki and Kyo were bickering obviously while Tohru, Shigure and Hana sat there, laughing at their show.

"Shut up you stupid rat!" Kyo barked.

"Why don't you, you stupid cat. Your just embarrassing yourself even more," Yuki spat back.

"Why you-"

"Kyo," Hana called. The orange haired boy stopped and looked at her and sighed. He stood from his spot and then stomped out of the house.

"Kyo-" Tohru called.

"It's alright Tohru, I'll go talk to him," Hana said and smiled. She excused herself and rose from her seat to go get her boyfriend. Already knowing here he would be, Hana garbbed a ladder and placed it against the house, climbing to the roof. Her instincts were right and he sat there fuming, staring into the distance.

"Hey kitty," she teased, smirking. His ruby orbs turned to her and narrowed slightly before looking away.

"Go away Hana. Please, I'm not in the best mood right now,"

She scoffed, "you really think I can't see that?" she was now fully on the roof and went to sit beside him.

"Just calm down alright? You shouldn't take his words to heart all the time," she coaxed. The brown haired girl lifted her hand and slowly rubbed his arm. Kyo glared at his feet and tightened his fist.

"I know I shouldn't but...that damn rat always gets the better of me. No matter what I do, he always wins.I train and work hard and that bastard barely lifts a finger and he still wins. Why can't I win just for once?" Kyo exploded. The green eyed girl wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest.

"Yuki doesn't always win you know. If that was the case, I would be hugging him right now instead of you right?" she looked up at him to see him nod, "yes Yuki wins quite a bit but there are some things he can't win, Kyo. He can't win any memories you make, or win any truimphs you have. And the one thing he will never win is me, Kyo. I will always stay with you, alright? Whether you like it or not," she giggled at the end. Kyo found himself chuckling as well as he pulled his girlfriend tighter in his arms.

"I love you, Kyo," she whispered. Kyo simply kissed her on the head. Hana knew he wasn't still totally comfortable with saying things like "I love you" or "you mean the world to me" but she knew he loved her and cared for her. He had his ways of showing it without saying it. As they always say, actions speak louder than words.

The young couple sat on the roof for most of the night, gazing at the stars and holding each other. Little did they know, it would be the last time for a long time. Something was going to happen the next day that would change both of their lives forever.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so short but its just an intro to the big thing that will happen next that will line up the rest of the story XD I hope you like it :)**


End file.
